The present invention relates generally to latching devices and more particularly to latch assemblies for fastening hinged doors, panels and the like.
Various latches are known, including a number of latch assemblies which are operable for securing two panels or a panel against a corresponding frame. In certain applications such as in the case of doors or panels which need to be sealed when closed, such as for example, refrigerator doors, these latching assemblies are advantageously employed. Generally, latches of this type are mounted proximate to the edges of the first panel and on engagement are adapted to compress the first panel against the corresponding second panel or frame and into a secured position. These assemblies are generally actuated by the operator exerting a force on a handle. In such instances, the latch is mounted on the door or panel to be secured, proximate to the periphery. Often a compressible gasket will be provided between the door or panel of the corresponding frame or cabinet, particularly in the context of a refrigerator door.
A disadvantage of some known latching devices is that the latch itself does not provide a positive indication of when the door is fully latched. Another problem with many known latch designs is that the gasket may be made of silicon or PVC which tends to absorb moisture and freeze making the gasket more difficult to compress (xe2x80x9cstiffenxe2x80x9d). Ice accumulates on the gasket, obstructing the seal and contributing to gasket compression difficulties. As a result of the change in gasket compression, a greater force may be required to operate the latch and compress the first panel against the corresponding second panel or frame and into the secured position which can exceed conventional latch""s load limits.
Another problem with many prior art designs is that if the first panel becomes misaligned with the corresponding second panel or frame due to manufacturing defects or normal wear, the latch may be unable to accommodate the misalignment and become inoperable. Due to the misalignment, the panels or frame must be physically aligned, requiring costly maintenance visits.
Thus, there is a need for latching assembly which makes it easy to secure the latch and seal a door to a frame. Similarly, there is a need for latching assembly which seals the door to the frame even when the gasket is obstructed by foreign bodies or the gasket is hardened and difficult to compress. Also, there is a need for an latch assembly that is tolerant of misalignment and may be adjusted horizontally and/or vertically allowing operation even though the panel or door upon which the assembly is mounted is misaligned.
These needs are met by the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention provides a latching assembly mountable on a panel for securing the panel to a frame. The latching assembly of the present invention can provide greater mechanical advantage when the latching assembly is closed or open, in comparison with prior art assemblies, permitting refrigerator and freezer doors to be easily and reliably latched and sealed when misalignment occurs or the gasket compression is compromised. The latching assembly of the present invention also can provide enhanced security in comparison with prior art devices, because the assembly in some embodiments provides a key lock and slots where a padlock may be inserted. The key lock and padlock may be used in conjunction with one another or separately to prevent the latch assembly from opening.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a latch device and method for securing a panel to a corresponding second panel or frame. The latch device has a housing mounted to a panel and a catch having a contact portion pivotally mounted in the housing for rotation about a first axis while a handle assembly is mounted in the housing for rotation about a second axis. A strike is mounted on the panel or frame such that the strike can receive the catch. The handle assembly is moveable between a first position where the contact portion of the catch is urged into contact against the strike and second position where the catch is retracted from the strike. The latch device also has a link pivotally mounted to the catch at one point and to the handle assembly at a second point.
In another aspect of the invention, the latch device comprises an adjustment device for modifying a compressive force applied by the latch between a first panel and corresponding second panel.
In another aspect of the invention, the latch device comprises a compliance element that absorbs forces resulting from the engagement of the latch assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract included below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.